The Last Shard
by HariSohma17
Summary: Mei Higurashi, daughter of the preistess's reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi, is given a present on her 17th birthday left by her mother. Will she go because her mother asked her to? Or will she go to continue her quest to find her father? The choice she ma
1. Mother's Death

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters

Ok, this is my first chapter of this fanfiction. Basically everything terrible that could happen, happens in this chapter. I'm sorry in advance-you'll know why soon enough. Please give this story a chance:D

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Mother's Death**

"Inuyasha, I have to go home."

"What? Why?"

"It's just, I'm missing so much of school and I'm getting older. I just think I should go home for a while. I promise I'll come back, I promise!"

"Hmph. Alright, fine. Do whatever you want, I don't care."

"Well, good bye Inuyasha."

**Kagome walked toward the well and looked back at Inuyasha one more time, his arms crossed. She sighed.**

"_INUYASHA…"_

-----------------------------------------------------

**5 Human Years Later. 2 Feudal Years Later. Back at Kagome's Home**

**Kagome, age 20**

**A rainy day…**

"Mei! Run! Go away!"

"No…"

"Mei! Please run! Please! RUN MEI!"

"Yes Mommy!"

"NO! You let her get away!"

"My daughter isn't stupid. She will run and you will never catch her. Never!"

"You fool. It's not the girl I'm after. Give me the Shikon Shard! I know you have it."

"No! Leave us alone! I don't have it."

"Fine… if you won't give it to me, I'm forced to take it from you."

**A gun shot.**

"No…"

**Mei stopped in her tracks…she looked back at her home.**

"Mommy! I'm coming! Just hold on."

"I told you to listen to me Kagome. No matter, now that you're out of the way I can have that Shikon Shard…"

**The man searched Kagome for the shard when, hearing Mei's crying, the man turned around. Mei with her hands to her mouth, stood there in sadness. Her father with a gun in his hands…**

"Please little one--"

**He reached out for the girl's hand.**

"NO! Stay away!"

**Mei backed away from him, touching the Tree of Ages with her hand.**

"Stay away from me! I'm warning you!"

"Please Mei. I--"

**The man thought to himself, "It's no use. My daughter will forever hate me…This was the price I needed to pay."**

**The man walked toward the little girl, placing his hand on her head. Mei closed her eyes in fright. She began to cry harder.**

"You cannot remember me. I will not allow it. Still I am not that skilled. You will lose your memory of me."

**Erasing her memories of her father, he sighed and turned around leaving Mei, the frightened little girl crawled up close to the tree with her hands covering her face, and Kagome, the wounded mother who was betrayed by her husband, all alone. **

**The man disappeared into the fog.**

**Mei watched him leave then ran to her wounded mother laying on the floor in the cold rain puddles.**

"Mommy! Mommy are you ok?"

"M.. Mei…"

"Mommy! Mommy you're alive! Why did father do this?"

"Mei listen…to me. You need to leave. You…need to go get Uncle Sota."

"Uncle Sota?"

"Go live with him and Grandma."

**Kagome touched her daughter's cheek.**

"Mei?"

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Promise you won't ever go into the shrine. Not unless you are told. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mommy. I promise."

"And Mei?"

"Yes?"

"Mei, I love you…"

"Mommy…"

**Mei's eyes filled with tears as she watched her mother speak her last words.**

"Mommy you can't leave me!"

"Mei…"

"Mommy?"

"Mei, tell Inuyasha I missed him… and I'm sorry."

"Mommy? Mommy... no…don't leave me alone. Please…"

**Mei held her mother's hand and cried for what she felt was the saddest day of her life.**

* * *

  
Hope you liked it. I'm really sorry to anyone who loves Kagome, Kagome is a great character. I just had to do that for this part of the story. Again, I'm sorry to Kagome. This was probably the worst part of my story.Critisism is welcome.

* * *

Next chapter- Mei is a little older and gets a present left by her mother for her 17th birthday.


	2. The Start of the Journey

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters

Ok, so heres chapter two. This is where things get a little better. Mei's life took a turn for the better. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO  
The Start of the Journey**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An old House the Man was In**

**The man walked inside.**

"Hmm… I let the girl live.. Who goes there?"

"Are you truly going to ask that question?"

"Kikyo…What do you want?"

"I want to know something."

"What?"

"I want to know why you let the girl live. She possesses your powers along with Kagome's. She's just as strong as Kagome if not stronger. And you let her live. You fool."

"I couldn't--"

"You couldn't what? You couldn't kill her? She's just a girl."

"No! She wasn't just a girl.. She was my daughter. You are in no place to speak to me in that manner."

"Hmph. I will leave you now. But don't think I won't come back. We've already killed one person, we only have two to go..."

**The man said nothing as the woman left.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**4 Human Years Later. 2 Feudal Years Later**

**Mei, age 17.**

"Uncle Sota! Grandma!"

**Mei jumped down the stairs and stood up, showing the uniform she was wearing. **

"Grandma! Look! Uncle Sota!"

"Mei. Uncle Sota left already."

"Aw. I thought he was staying home today."

"No. He needed to go to work today."

"Well Grandma, how do I look?"

**Grandma reached out to Mei and held her hand.**

"Just like your mother."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Oh that reminds me! Come with me. Your mother wanted me to give you something."

"My mother?"

**Mei followed Grandma to the kitchen. Grandma took a wooden box out from the closet and put it in front of mei.**

"Here. Your mother told me to give this to you on your 17th birthday."

**Mei reached out and grabbed the box. She opened it.**

"Ohmeegosh! It's a Shikon Shard! Just like in her stories! And a note."

**Mei carefully picked up the note. It was beautifully wrapped in tissue paper and a ribbon. She slowly untied the ribbon and placed it on the ground beside her.**

"It says;

Mei, my daughter,

Happy birthday. I want you to go to the shrine. Remember the stories I told you and be careful. Pack up enough food and some clothes. I was never comfortable in my uniform. Take care.

Love,

Your mother."

"Your mother wrote that herself. She wants you to go today for some reason."

"But I'll miss school."

"So? Your mother always missed school and she still passed. Just be careful."

**Mei ran upstairs and packed up. She grabbed a skort she hadn't worn in a while along with a shirt and pillow. She grabbed a bunch of other clothes to wear on her trip. **

**As she walked out she realized her dog, Shiro, sitting outside. She then packed everything that belonged to Shiro so she could bring him with her.**

**Mei left shutting the door behind her. She put her arms up straight in the air, stretching.**

"Hmph. Today is the day I finally get to experience the stories mother always told me. Shiro? Come dog, you're coming with me!--AHH!"

**Mei looked down to see her little puppy licking her leg. Shiro was an all white puppy. Shiro looked up at her and barked. Tilting his head, he stared at the shrine.**

"Shiro, you scared me. Silly dog."

**Mei bent down and pet his head.**

"OK, here we go. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Mommy said I don't need a shard to go through, but you might."

**Mei grabbed the ribbon she had put in her pocket from the note and tied it onto the shard. She then tied it around Shiro's neck. Mei walked toward the shrine, with Shiro.**

"Alright. Let's do this Shiro."

**Mei opened the door to the shrine. Slowly she walked in going down the steps, with Shiro close behind her. **

**She put one hand on the well and opened the small doors that kept it closed. **

"Shiro, come. We're going."

**Mei looked up to see her mother's bow and arrows leaning on the side of the shrine.**

**Shiro tilted his head and sat down, watching Mei. **

"Look at this Shiro! Mommy's bow! I'll take it with us."

**She jumped into the well carrying Shiro and everything she packed up.**

**

* * *

**

See? What did I tell you? Things got better right? smile Hope you liked it!

Next Chapter - Mei gets to the Feudal Era and meets everyone. But because of her resemblance-you know this is going to cause problems. lol.

Reviews of any kind are welcome! Thanks!


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters (as much as I wish I did)

This chapter is a mess and a half-Mei is constantly being confused for her mother, Kagome. This causes problems. lol. Hope you like!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THREE

**Confusion**

**Feudal Japan. Hari and Shiro at the bottom of the well.**

"I'm here, at least I think so. Hmm, now to get out. This shouldn't be too hard. Oh! A rope. I'll use that. Come Shiro, I'll take you up."

"Kagome?"

**Mei looked up as she pulled herself and Shiro out of the well.**

"Kagome? You came back!"

"I'm not--"

**An old woman picked Mei up and hugged her tight. **

"Oh Kagome! How long has it been! Come, I shall take you to Miroku and Sango."

"Miroku and Sango? They're alive?"

"Of course Kagome!"

"But it's been years. Hasn't it?"

"Only a couple. Now come. Follow me."

**Kaede, the old woman, showed Mei to a small house.**

**A little boy was playing in the dirt with two little girls right in front of the house Kaede, Mei, and Shiro were walking to.**

"Brother, look at this!"

"Wow, sister you're getting really good!"

"Oh yeah? You really think so?"

"Brother, sister, look at what I made!"

"Wow!"

"Sister! That is so cool!"

"Ha ha ha. You really think so?"

"I think we're all getting better! I love making mud things!"

"Yeah! Hmm? Hey sisters, who's that?"

"It's Priestess Kaede!"

"Priestess Kaede! Priestess Kaede!"

**Mei looked at the three kids running toward Kaede, smiling. Kaede bent down and hugged them as they jumped into her arms.**

"Hey, who's that?"

**The children looked at Mei.**

"This is Kagome. You remember the stories your mother told you."

"This is Kagome?"

"I pictured her to be taller."

"Yup, me to."

"No. You need to listen. I'm not--"

"Come now, inside. Sango and Miroku can keep you here for a while."

**Mei followed Kaede into the house. When they got inside Kaede told Mei to stay in the room while she went to get Miroku and Sango. Mei kneeled down on the floor and waited. A little girl sat by her.**

"Hi."

"Hey there. What's your name?"

"I'm Mirago, the youngest."

"Oh. Well, it's very nice to meet you."

**Mirago smiled and scooted closer to Mei. Just then Kaede walked in with Sango.**

"Kagome?"

**Mei stood up.**

"Kagome, you have finally returned!"

**Miroku walked in.**

"That's not Kagome."

"Miroku. What are you talking about?"

"I know Kagome and that's not her."

**Miroku thought to himself, "Her butt is much smaller."**

"Kagome? Is that true?"

* * *

Bum Bum Bum BUM! Mei is faced with a "situation". Should she lie! (She won't lie) lol. So what'd you think? Hope you liked it!

Next Chapter - They leave to find Inuyasha. :D

Reviews of any kind! They keep me going! lol. Thanks for reading!


	4. Sunset

Disclaimer- I (sadly) do not own any of the Inu characters

Ok, this one starts off with the whole "OMG YOU ARENT KAGOME!" thing then leads to a sunset Mei watches with some kids. lol. Cute chapter.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR

**Sunset**

**Mei bowed down then looked up to Miroku, Sango, and Kaede.**

"I'm really sorry, but it is true."

"Kagome..."

"Well if you aren't Kagome, then who are you?"

"I am related to Kagome, that's how I knew to go through the Bone-Eaters Well. I am Mei Higurashi, daughter of the priestess Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh my word."

"Kagome got married? To who?"

**Mei looked at Shiro, sitting by the door.**

"I don't remember my father. We were never that close."

**Mirago grabbed the end of Mei's skirt. **

"I'm really sorry."

**Saku, the eldest child, walked to Mei.**

"It must be horrible to not know who your father is."

**Saku ran to Mei and hugged her.**

"Oh, it's alright."

**After a long pause Sango spoke up and invited Mei to eat with them that night. Saku, Mirago, and Sanji all took her outside to watch the sunset before dinner.**

"Come come! Let's go to the rock. It's the best place to watch the sunset!"

"Alright! Shiro let's go!

"So, you're the priestess' reincarnation's daughter. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Saku. I am the first born of the family. And they are my two little sisters, Sanji,"

**Sanji raised her hand.**

"Here I am!"

"and Mirago. She's the youngest of the family."

**Mirago raised her hand up and smiled at Mei.**

"But I won't be the youngest for long. Mom is having a baby!"

"You must be so excited!"

**Mirago nodded. **

"I'm very excited."

"Look! The sun is going down!"

**Sanji grabbed Mei's hand and pulled her onto the rock, Saku, Mirago, and Shiro close by.**

"It's beautiful."

"Yup."

**Mei, Sanji, Saku, Mirago, and Shiro all watched the sun set and went back inside to eat dinner.**

**The next morning Mei woke up a little later than usual. She walked to the kitchen to see everyone at the table eating. She took a seat.**

"Oh, Mei! Come! Eat!"

"Thank you! Ms. Sango, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Where are Inuyasha and Shippo?"

**Everyone paused and watched Sango as she spoke.**

"Well, you see Mei. After Kagome left, we weren't able to look for the jewel shards or Naraku, so Inuyasha left along with Shippo, on a small 'trip'"

"What do you mean? They aren't here?"

"Well, Inuyasha isn't here. But Shippo disappeared a while back ago. No one knows where he is."

"Oh."

"But as soon as Kagome comes back we will all return to looking for the Shards!"

"Oh. I see."

**Mei said nothing. She just continued eating then paused again.**

"Sango, Miroku, may I go see Inuyasha?"

"Sure I don't see how that would be a problem. We'll go tonight!"

**Mei smiled and happily continued eating once again. That night they packed up and left to start their journey to the house of Inuyasha. Once they got there Mei stared at the house. It was covered by trees and vines.**

"This is where they live? It looks deserted."

"Well, they didn't want anyone to know where they lived. Inuyasha is a half demon still and not only that but tonight is also the night of the new moon. Inuyasha comes here on those nights."

"That's right. He's a half demon."

**Miroku stepped forward.**

"Inuyasha? Are you here?"

**There was no answer. Miroku turned around to see Mei missing.**

**

* * *

**

Ends with Mei missing! Poor poor Mei! Out there in the COLD COLD FOREST! lol. She doesn't know what shes getting herself into! (Or what I'm putting her in)

Next Chapter - Mei finds the person shes been looking for... I guess he's a person right? Demon-person. You get my point!

Thank you so much for reading! Means alot to me! Reviews of any kind are welcome!


	5. The Scar

Disclaimer- I do not own the Inuyasha characters

This chapter has alot-or at least something big in it. lol. Have fun!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

**The Scar**

**Mei wasn't with Miroku and Sango, instead she decided to look for Inuyasha on her own. So she went into the forest in search of him.**

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

------------------------------------------------

**Back at the old House**

"Where is she?"

"She was just here a second ago."

"I'm going to get changed in my fighting outfit. Wait here."

**Sango walked over to a tree and hid behind it as she changed. Miroku walked over to the tree quietly and peeked at her.**

"Miroku! You perv!"

**Sango slapped him hard. Miroku turned to the side to show the red mark on his face. Sango then slipped out from behind the tree dressed in her red and black fighting clothes. She had her hands on her hips.**

"You're disgusting. I tell you to stay there and you go and do the exact opposite I tell you!"

"You can't blame me Sango, it's my nature!"

"Oh, don't give me that."

**Sango turned around facing the forest.**

"We're supposed to look for Mei. Let's go."

**She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and stormed off into the forest with Miroku dragging behind her. **

**After a while, they stopped at what looked like a fire. There were logs placed around the fire and it looked as if someone was there just a minute ago.**

"Who do you think made this fire?"

**Sango and Miroku sat down and began warming their hands. Just then someone walked toward the fire.**

"Miroku? Sango?"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing outside?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're showing Mei to your house."

**Inuyasha looked around.**

"Who's Mei?"

"Well, you see, Kagome came back just a little bit ago but it turned out that it wasn't Kagome, it was actually Mei, her daughter. So Mei stayed with us then wanted to come and see you because her mother, Kagome, told her to tell you something but she won't tell us what she needed to tell you. So now we're here for Mei so she can tell you that thing."

**Miroku took in a deep breath. Sango patted him on the back. Inuyasha looked around.**

"But it's just us here."

"Well she got lost and we've been looking for her."

**Just then Shippo walked in with a load of sticks in his hands. He threw it into the fire and sat down.**

"Shippo?"

"Sango! Miroku!"

"Shippo! I thought you left!"

"I did but then I came back to live with Inuyasha."

**After that, a sound came from the forest. Everyone paused to listen.**

"Is someone singing?"

"But no one comes up this far in the mountains."

"I'm gonna go see what it is."

**Miroku stood up and quickly touched Sango's butt. Of course, Sango slapped him hard then crossed her arms and turned away. Then Miroku, proud of himself, strutted off into the woods in search of the sound. Inuyasha then went the other way in search of the same sound. This left Sango, pissed, and Shippo, scared, all alone. **

**Miroku pushed his way through all the trees: slashing the leaves and cutting himself with thorns. After a while in the trees the sound came closer to him. It began to sound like if it was right there in front of him, right there. He put out his hand and quietly moved the leaves just enough to see. It was a girl and she was bathing. Miroku quickly blushed and continued to watch. She had her back turned though, and the water she was in was deep, but her complete back showed. As Miroku looked to her back, he saw something. A scar of some sort. **

"Is that Sango?" Miroku whispered to himself.

**The girl stopped singing and listened. After a short second she continued rinsing her hair in the water. Just then, Miroku knew what the scar looked like. It was a spider. A scar in the shape of a spider covering her whole back. Miroku quickly turned around and sat by the tree. **

"A spider… Where have I seen that before?"

**Interested, Miroku looked back at the girl still bathing in the water. Just then, Inuyasha came in. **

"Miroku what are you-"

"SHH!"

**Miroku covered Inuyasha's mouth and pointed to the girl.**

"Look at that scar."

"It's Kagura!"

**Miroku and Inuyasha looked at the girl again. But it wasn't Kagura. And for all they knew, they didn't even know the girl. **

**Miroku gasped.**

"I know who it is."

**After hearing Miroku gasp, the girl turned around and ducked under the pool. Miroku and Inuyasha could see her face…**

"It's Mei…"

* * *

What did I say! Big news huh? It gets better. lol. Hope you enjoyed!

Next Chapter - Continues this scar problem. Mei hears them and freaks.

Thank you for reading! Reviews of any kind!


End file.
